


Orders

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Other, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seivarden isn't sleeping well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).



Ship told me that Seivarden was asleep, showed her to me, curled up in her bunk. Usually I would have left it at that, but there was something uncomfortable about her, something that reminded me of when first I re-encountered her, a deep-seated uneasiness as when she had been addicted to kef.

I went to her cabin and stood there in the doorway, looking at her.

She stirred. 'Sir?' she murmured, but she wasn't awake.

'Sleep well, Seivarden,' I said, almost making it an order. She rolled over, started to breathe easier.

'That's better,' Ship told me, as I left.


End file.
